Once Upon A December
by MaxDark
Summary: A Christmas inspired story. Jareth returns on Toby's wish, and whisks Sarah away to another dance within the Underground's crystal moon. Jarah Romance.


A/N: For the entire story, Jareth is wearing the same clothing he wore in the room where the Endless-Stairs were housed. That was my all-time favourite Jareth wear!

Labyrinth: Once Upon A December

A Jareth X Sarah Romance by MaxDark.

A "Christmas in the Labyrinth" themed story by MaxDark.

_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

Once upon a December a girl named Sarah Williams sat on her bed in her room. A little red book, worn by time, lay still unopened within her hands. She wanted so badly to open that book, to read its pages again, to immerse herself in the words, and become one with the labyrinth once more. The heavy snowfall blocked any view from her window. So she had no need to close the curtains to go visit her ever-dearest friends from her unexpected adventure three years ago. Ever since returning from the labyrinth, she had began to notice differences in her views about the world around her, and not just in how she had matured. She had began to look at clocks and feel like her time was off, feeling that a thirteenth hour would be appropriate and reliable. She had began to read the book Labyrinth again and again, never getting tired of it, becoming even more in love with it that she had before. She yearend for the close walls, the ever-changing paths, the different mazes that the labyrinth contained. But whenever she got to the second chapter, when the heroine Daria would encounter the unnamed goblin king, she found herself unable to read on. And once, when she tried to read the fourth chapter, one of the few from the goblin king's point of view, she found it nearly tore her heart out. For she had travelled the many mazes of the labyrinth just like Daria had, but unlike Daria she knew the king's name, and had also found herself wanting him to return.

During her time in Jareth's labyrinth, she had not returned an ounce of his affections, and had left alone his attentions. But then she had been more in tune with wanting to get Toby and herself back home. Sarah had never forgotten that one peach-sweet moment inside the crystal moon, where she had, in her loss of memories, grown a curiousity and love for Jareth. And although she had eventually regained her memories, the ones of her and Jareth's dance never faded.

She had found solace in her room that night, because she found herself unable to stand the sight of that single glass bobble on the Christmas tree. An owl inside. She made a descision. If she was too visit her friends in the labyrinth, she would bring Toby as well, as he had always had a fond memory of them as well. Although she always found him wanting to go to the castle, to see his "big brother" again.

As she was a step away from the door, she stopped, hearing a voice not Toby's own. "Right you are my little lad. Go on your way, have some fun, I'm going to pop into your sister's room for a visit." Sarah quickly threw open the door to find Toby teaching two goblins the game of patty-cake. "Sarah Sarah Sarah." She spun around at then teasing voice.

"Jareth."

"Why didn't you call for me all those years?"

"You pig!" She grabbed a paper weight her father had accidently left in Toby's room and proceeded to huck it at Jareth. "You expect me to just want you! You could have just visited me at any time!" Jareth gained a put-on quizzical expression.

"Whatever do you mean? Do you want me here or not?" That caused Sarah to stop, still confused about her attractions to Jareth, were they love or lust? She bit her lip as she was caught in indecision. "I have always been with you Sarah." He whispered. "I have watched over you ever since I got over your rejections."

"When was that?" Asked Sarah. Jareth smiled and laughed quietly to himself.

"Only just last month actually. I have come, upon the wishes of your little brother here, Tidbit."

"Toby."

"Yes. And decided that I'd ask you for a dance as well. I'm hosting the Underground's official Christmas ball. Mainly because I wanted to show it off, since the moon had to be repaired ever since you shattered it." Sarah turned away with a sheepish grin and blush on her face.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"It's of no consequence, in my opinion it looks better than before thanks to you. It should have been repaired centuries ago but we never had a reason to. So my dear, shall we dance away into the stars?"

"On your lead," whispered Sarah back. Her rage had turned quite suddenly into longing for him in that room, it was strange, but she was happy not to be angry at him, for reasons both known and unknown to her. Jareth and Sarah formed together a dancing pair, twirling as they danced. Jareth lead Sarah, both danced down the stairs. They danced back up the stairs, Sarah suddenly saw the Endless-Stairs before her, but then Jareth twirled her again and she found herself being led away from the stairs in her house. Jareth danced them into her parent's bedroom, the window suddenly opening, the snow having randomly disappeared from the wind's currents. They danced, slowly floating higher as they danced, out of the window, into the air. As they reached what Sarah felt was near the moon, Jareth twirled then dipped her. As he dipped her she felt them both fell through the air. But when she was brought out of the dip, she opened her eyes to find herself inside the Underground's unique crystal moon. Dancers at all other places in the crystal-ballroom. They all danced while turning their heads to look at Sarah and Jareht, but this time she saw recognition in their eyes. And several came towards her, bowing and courtseying and saying things like: "Wonderful to see you again madame.", "Good evening lady Sarah.", and "Your aura is shining tonight mistress Sarah.". Obviously they remembered her from the last time, and this time, they respected her and none of the females challenged her in the right to dance with Jareth, but she could also not see the six females who had sought after him in the ballroom years ago.

"Shall we dance you highness?" Sarah tunred to see Jareth bow to her with that irresistible child like grin. Jareth NEVER bowed to anyone! But it seemed that she truly was just so very much more special to him than she could have ever imagined.

"If you wish King Jareth."

Jareth bent to whisper into her ear. "Oh no no Sarah, tonight, I am but a suitor, and you, are my queen."

"You have never been a suitor Jareth. You've always had my heart. So, what were the other reasons you wanted to hold a ball tonight?" Jareth could tell she was fishing for compliments, and was more than ready to comply, after all, who was he to deny her wishes?

"Let me tell you the real reason I held a ball tonight Sarah," Said Jareth as he twirled them around. "That was no main reason, it was the 'other reason', the real reason was so that I could have this dance with you."

"Well you won't." Said Sarah firmly.

"Won't I?"

"No, you'll have many many more," said Sarah grinning. He returned the smile.

* * *

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Have crossed my memory._

Once upon a December a girl named Sarah Williams sat on the strange yet lavish couch in the living-room of her family's home, the castle at the center of the labyrinth. Jareth walked into the room, a tray with mugs of Underground style hot-chocolate in his hands. Though he was a fae, he tried to be as human as possible for her (except when singing or dancing, as he had always had magic to help him out there). "Boys! Please come now!" At Sarah's call, two audible groans were heard echoeing down the halls.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Yelled back one.

"They're stuck somewhere on the Endless-Stairs," said Jareth laughing as he sat down next to Sarah. The pair laughed, waiting for their two children to arrive. They eventually came running to meet their parents. They first looked towards the tree, finding no presents. They groaned. But when they turned back to their parents they found their father with an armload of boxes. But before they could leap up next to their father and persuade him in their child-like mannerisms to give them their gifts, Sarah held up a hand.

"Wait for it." They waited. Jareth began twiddling and fiddling and playing with one of his crystallized-dreams. Sarah about to tell her boys a story. The boys were getting ready to nod off to sleep when the great door burst open. Sir Didymus leaping through with his usual catter-call. Hoggle and Ambrocius racing to meet Sarah. And Ludo helping the elderly Wise-man. Allo The worm perched on Hoggle's shoulder.

"Ello!" Called Allo.

"Ello Allo!" Replied Jahran and Sreth, Jareth and Sarah's boys.

"Sawah!" Called Ludo.

"Hello Sarah." Called Hoggle.

"Hmm hrmrr hmh," grumbled the Wise-man.

"Good night to you fair lady Sarah!" Called Sir Didymus. The family all welcomed and hugged them. Though several shrank away from Jareth's embrace.

"Boys bigger," commented Ludo in his usual slow-to-know manner. But the boys just beamed up at him their smiles, proud.

"And getting taller every day!" Said Jahran, having been he one to inherit his father's cockiness.

"Mother was about to tell us a story!" Chirped Sreth excitedly as he allowed the Wise-man's bird-hat onto his own head and Allo to crawl onto his arm, he had always been more in touch with the labyrinth's own oddities, quiet folk, and misfits alike. Jareth just smiled, watching old friends reunite again, having each been busy with their own tasks the entire past month. Jareth himself, he was just waiting now for the story to be finished, so that he could present his gift to Sarah. Every year it was the same, he'd give Sarah one of his crystallized-dreams and for the rest of the night they'd dance in the moon while their children slept.

"I want an epic one! Of a knight brave and just!" Said Didymus and Jahran.

"Or one of jewels, plastic, and a dwarf who could leave his job as a maze-janitor behind and become a prince of the land!" Said Hoggle with a sly smile.

"Or maybe one of the misfits and left-behinds of the labyrinth rising their way to the top!" Said Sreth, Allo, and the bird-hat.

"OR, maybe one of romance." Groans. "Adventure." Cheers. "Dream and hope." Some cheers. "And of magic and a place far beyond all one can imagine, a place enchanted with beings great, small, brave, wise, and most of all mysterious." Multiple sounds of interest. "The story begins…Once upon a December a girl named Sarah Williams sat on her bed in her room…"

* * *

_Far away._

_Long ago,_

_Growing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that! Please comment! First Labyrinth fic! I'll be moving to this archive after I'm finished up my Spyro The Dragon, Spyro X Cynder (She is a female, despite the name that looks like a male name) stories. Labyrinth is one of my, scratch that…Labyrinth is my NUMBER ONE favourite movie! Not to mention I've been addicted to drawing the room that houses the Endless-Stairs.


End file.
